ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikariam:User rights
All users on Ikariam wiki are equal, and can create and edit pages. However, there are also user rights which can make editing easier for trusted users. For a full list of users and user rights, please visit page. Bureaucrats :For information about Bureaucrats, please go to Ikariam:Bureaucrats. On top of administrator abilities, bureaucrats are able to assign user rights to other users. Administrators :For information about Administrators, please go to Ikariam:Administrators. Administrators are the most trusted users on the Ikariam Wiki, and have access to some special tools. Patrollers :For more information about Patrollers, please go to Ikariam:Patroller. Users with the patroller right are considered trusted users who have access to a few additional tools from those of a user. Rollbackers :For more information about Rollbackers, please go to Ikariam:Rollback. Users who have the Rollback ability are able to better revert any edits by clicking one button, which will undo all edits made by the contributor that they selected. Check Users :For information about Check Users, please go to Ikariam:Check Users. Check users have the ability to check a user's IP address. There are currently no Check Users on the Ikariam Wiki. Bots :For more information about Bots, please go to Ikariam:Bots. Bots' edits do not appear in the recent changes, and are used to perform automated functions such as categorizing or fixing spelling. Bots can also suppress redirects when moving pages, and edit semi-protected pages. Autoconfirmed Users After making ten edits, on an account that has existed for at least four days, a user becomes autoconfirmed. This means that they no longer need to go through to captcha when making a large edit, and are able to edit semi-protected pages. Facebook Connect Users Facebook Connect Users are users who have created their account through Facebook. These users have no additional rights than a normal user, however they are able to do certain things through Facebook. See for more information. = Information to be merged above = Founder The Founder of a wiki, the person who first requested that the wiki be made, is given Administrator access automatically. Founders are also given Bureaucrat access so they can make any other users on the wiki into an Administrator and/or Bureaucrat. Bureaucrats A Bureaucrat can make other users into Bureaucrats or Administrators on their own wiki. However, they are not currently able to remove Bureaucrat access from any user; please contact one of the community staff if you need that done. For a complete list of users with Bureaucrat access, see . Administrators (Sysops) Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, Administrators can access a few additional functions. These additional functions are: * Deleting and undelete pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "Rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. For a complete list of users with Administrator access, see . Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with the page name "Ikariam:Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask a bureaucrat directly on their talk page. If there are no active Bureaucrats and you wish to become an Administrator, please contact the community staff on the Central Wikia. How do I use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using Administrators functions. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an Administrators shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal Administrators is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Roll Back Users Anyone can vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the "rollback" permission are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on , user contributions list, or the list of . Note: Administrators already have rollback rights by default. Users with rollback rights are just users who are not necessarily an Administrator. Wikia Staff Wikia Staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown with on any wiki. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Wikia Checkusers The Checkuser allows a user with Checkuser permission to check which IPs are used by a given username, and which usernames are used by a given IP. On Wikia, this ability is generally only available to some , , and Wikia staff. For privacy and trust reasons its use is limited, but any admin of a wiki may request a check from Wikia staff when necessary. Please use the "Contact" link at the bottom of your wiki to request this from Wikia support staff. Members of the CheckUser Group are listed with . Wikia VSTF The (V'olunteer '''S'pam 'T'ask 'F'orce) or is an all-volunteer group of Wikia users who have been given some additional user rights across Wikia. The task force is made up of users who act in the interests of the greater Wikia community by helping keep Wikia and free. Task force members have most of the same privileges as local , but on all Wikia wikis; they also have access to that help them react quickly and effectively to find and remove vandalism and spam. It's important to note that they do not replace or "outrank" local administrators. The local community and the local admins are responsible for their wiki-specific tasks; but the task force is only there to help with cleaning cross-Wikia spam, and reverting vandalism on quiet or inactive wikis. The '''VSTF members can be shown, on any Wikia, with . Wikia Helpers Like Janitors, Wikia Helpers are here to help the wiki you are involved with. The Wikia Helper Group is made up of contractors and volunteer interns who are working for Wikia. They could be helping to defend against spam, improving your wiki's interface and design, or helping to increase the amount of quality content on your wiki. They also drop in to say "hi" to new wiki founders and help to greet newcomers. have the same abilities as across all Wikia wikis. This group does not replace or outrank admins. Members of the Wikia Helper Group are listed with . Wikia Oversighters Wikia Oversighters will be shown with on any Wikia. Bots Bots will be shown with on any Wikia. Category:Site administration